


shallow breath

by imaginejolls



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: (Maddie is a fan), Don't copy to another site, First Time, Multi, Voyeurism, i mean Ryn likes to watch and observe right, tfw you have to explain to your mermaid gf what an orgasm is..., written after 2x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: Maddie, Ben and Ryn have sex for the first time and it's a little awkward, exploratory and loving. What else is there to say?





	shallow breath

Maddie has never done this before. With another woman, that is. Yes, she’s been curious about girls before and kissed more than a few but she has never gone this far. And heavens, she wants to. She watches Ryn get comfortable on the bed. Ryn’s wearing a tank top and shorts, all long smooth legs and soft smiles.

They’ve moved to the bedroom from the hallway. They got a bit carried away kissing and since they’ve discussed it before… Why not? So Maddie takes off her t-shirt before climbing on the bed too. Ben is sitting on the edge of it, looking unsure. His hand rests a respectable distance from Ryn’s legs. Maddie covers it with her own.

“You okay?” she asks, searching his face for any doubts.

He gives a small nod and then a smile. He looks the same as he did on the day he first kissed her, sheepish and overjoyed.

“Come here, then.”

With a hand on the back of his neck, Maddie pulls him in for a kiss. She feels him relax, feels the flutter of his exhale against her cheek. Maddie smiles and touches their foreheads together for just a moment before she turns her head to Ryn. Ryn who has been patiently watching. Ryn who is eager to offer her lips next just please, Maddie, kiss me now. And oh, she does. Maddie kisses Ryn deeply and fervently, running a hand down the length of her arm and then up her side, sneaking underneath the top that Ryn’s wearing.

Before long, Maddie feels Ben’s hand on the small of her back and then he’s right next to her, all comfort and warmth. He steals Ryn’s lips for himself for a moment, and Maddie busies herself by mouthing on Ryn’s neck.

Together, Ben and Maddie work on ridding Ryn of her lovely little top. Maddie has seen her naked before, of course, but the thrill is there every time. And judging by Ben’s hitch in breathing, he feels that way too. Maddie turns to look at him. There’s want written all over his eyes and mouth, left slightly open. She sneaks in a quick kiss. When he looks at her after, her stomach flips. Ben looks at her with so much feeling, so much love… She can’t help but kiss him again, hoping to say everything she feels right now through it.

“Ben,” Ryn says when the two of them are done kissing, “I want to see Ben.” And she purposely tugs on his t-shirt.

Immediately, he pulls it over his head and flings it somewhere on the floor. And Ryn has hands on his chest now, moving them slowly in appreciation, feeling every dip, every muscle. It reminds Maddie of that day at the Centre when they were observing her and she, in turn, was very much observing them. It feels like a lifetime ago.

Ryn lifts her eyes to meet Ben’s, and Maddie sees a message being passed on. She could pick it out of the thin air if she wanted to, and then there’s another kiss, another slide of two sets of lips against one another, a hand on Ryn’s cheek, a much smaller hand on Ben’s shoulder… To Maddie, it is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

“Pants?” she hears Ryn intone questioningly and then the answering chuckle from Ben. She’s bossy but gentle. Maddie grins to herself.

“Yeah, Ben, you are way too overdressed,” she chimes in then.

“Well, you’re the one to talk!”

“Care to do something about it?”

And then his hands are on her, lightly pushing her shoulder and she lets herself fall onto the mattress, and helpfully raises her hips as Ben tugs her pants downward. She playfully pokes his jean-clad thigh with a bare foot and then watches as he strips down into underwear only. His dick is half-hard, straining against the soft material of his boxers. Behind him, Ryn is taking off her shorts. She isn’t wearing underwear. Maddie feels a throb deep in her stomach.

Ryn settles on the bed, sitting cross-legged. Her hair falls down her back and a few strands fall over her chest. She gestures vaguely towards Ben’s erection.

“Oh,” Ben says. His brows furrow as he thinks about how to explain… that.

“That means he’s excited,” Maddie offers, with a fleeting look to Ben. He nods in agreement.

“Can I,” there’s a pause and Maddie and Ben wait patiently, “touch Ben?”

“Yeah,” he says. “Come here.”

He takes off his underwear, the garment left to lie on the floor with the rest of their clothes, and sits with his back against the wall. Ryn moves to his side, pressing in close and for a moment, they just stay like that. Her eyes are closed and she takes a breath. Then, when she opens them, she looks at Maddie.

“Go on,” Maddie says, encouraging her.

And so Ryn curiously wraps her hand around Ben’s penis. She looks determined yet unsure.

“Gently,” Maddie tells her. She covers Ryn’s hand with her own and guides her movements. Up and down, slowly, with just enough pressure. Ryn looks up at her with wide eyes, checking.

“Yeah, you’re doing well,” she reassures her.

“Really well,” Ben croaks, eyes shut. His head drops against the wall.

Ryn, for the record, looks very pleased with herself. It makes Maddie chuckle lightly.

Their joint efforts on Ben’s hard-on continue until he stops them, red-cheeked and panting. Maddie is by his left side, pressed in close, feeling his warmth. She may have sucked a bruise into the skin of his shoulder. She can already hear him calling her a schoolgirl in her head.

“What about Maddie?” Ryn asks, looking at her eagerly.

“Oh,” Maddie sighs, thinking about the wetness in between her legs. Ben’s hand on her thigh is warm and much welcome.

“When Ben touches me here,” and Ben cups her through her underwear then, “oh! It feels really good.”

Ryn’s eyes narrow as she follows the ministrations of Ben’s fingers, stroking up and down Maddie’s mound through her underwear. Then, hooking the index finger underneath the waistband, Ben pulls the panties down Maddie’s thighs slowly. Ryn crawls closer, Ben settles back by Maddie’s side. His hand falls back in between her legs, simply resting against her wetness. Maddie shudders. Her own hand snakes back to Ben’s cock and she ghosts up the entire length of it with butterfly-light touch. Ben retaliates by parting her dark curls and sliding his fingers in between her labia. And the whole time, Ryn is drinking in the scene in front of her with hungry eyes. The awareness of that makes Maddie grow all the more aroused.

Ryn is so close that she is practically in her lap now, so Maddie opens her legs further, pulling Ryn into the space she has just created. She has Ryn sit sideways to her, bending a leg behind Ryn’s back in case she needs something to lean on.

“Can I touch you here?” Maddie murmurs into Ryn’s cheek, marking it with a wet kiss while her left hand creeps up the inside of Ryn’s thigh. Ben is watching their every move.

“Yes.”

Maddie strokes the hair covering Ryn’s mound lightly, going against the grain. Then, slowly, gently, she parts Ryn’s labia with her middle finger. She is a little surprised at the wetness she finds there. Maddie checks in with Ryn by looking up to her face. There’s a nod, so she continues her gentle exploration. By her other hand, Ben’s dick throbs.

“Does that feel good?” Maddie asks.

“Yes,” Ryn nods. She’s pink in the cheeks and every so often she makes a little keening sound in the back of her throat. “I want Maddie to feel good.”

Ryn touches Ben’s hand, that has been buried in between Maddie’s thighs for a while now, just idly playing in between her folds and with her clit. For the most part, Ryn mimics what Maddie has been doing, but she is also guided by Ben’s hand and voice, uttering little tips and instructions here and there. It feels like one big adventure.

 

Later, Maddie says: “You might feel your muscles tensing.” And she traces Ryn’s abdominals and thighs with the hand that is not busy gliding through Ryn’s wetness. “That’s okay. It happens when you’re getting close.”

“Close?”

“Oh. I guess… well. When people make love, they may experience an orgasm,” Ben explains. He’s two fingers deep in Maddie at this point.

“An orgasm is when your body releases tension and um.” Maddie continues but then looks to Ben, lost.

“Your body also releases chemicals, in the brain, that make you feel really good.” 

Maddie touches Ryn’s forehead gently.

Ryn nods. Then leans in to kiss Maddie deeply, dirty. Maddie exhales through her nose and tries to focus. Ben’s thick fingers inside of her aren’t particularly helping with that. But Maddie pushes from the fog that is the inside of her brain and doubles her own efforts between Ryn’s legs. She draws quick tight circles around Ryn’s clit. Ryn is hiding her face in the crook of Maddie’s neck now, panting hotly into her skin. Her thigh starts to tremble and she squeals a little, eyebrows tightly knit together. Moments later, her hand wraps around Maddie’s wrist, stilling it.

“What’s wrong?” Maddie asks, softly.

“Enough,” is all Ryn says, and Maddie takes her hand away promptly.

Ben is looking at Ryn with worry seeping into the lines in his forehead.

“Are you alright?” he asks, pushing a strand of hair behind Ryn’s ear.

“Yes. Too much.”

“That’s alright,” Maddie says, punctuating the reassurance with a kiss. “We can stop now.”

“Maddie and Ben don’t need to stop,” Ryn disagrees. “I watch.”

And the thrill that goes through Maddie’s entire body feels a little inappropriate then. But really, who can blame her? Ryn wants to watch Ben and her make love. And the thought of that is incredibly arousing. Ben feels her clench around his fingers.

“Okay,” he says.

Then he pulls out a condom from the bedside drawer. Ryn settles beside them, leaning her back on the cold wall. She watches him open the packet curiously, eyes wide when he rolls it on.

“That’s a condom,” Ben explains.

“We use it for protection,” Maddie adds. A further discussion on the topic is needed, she knows, but that is for another day. Now, she desperately needs Ben inside of her.

“I need you,” she gasps in between heated kisses.

He’s on top of her now, her thighs pushed far apart and up into the mattress. Maddie feels him enter carefully and she moans at the sensation. She reaches for a pillow to fist but instead she is offered Ryn’s hand. She takes it, intertwining their fingers.

“Okay?” Ben check in with her, and Maddie just nods and digs a heel into his thigh, urging him to move already.

Ben complies gladly, thrusting in and out in an almost graceful fashion. When Maddie looks up minutely, she sees Ryn watching with a blush that creeps down her lovely chest. She squeezes Ryn’ hand in her own, making Ryn zero in on her face. Maddie almost regrets it. Then the angle changes and Ben hits the spot on her front wall, and all of her thoughts dissipate.

 

She comes with a full body shudder and a hitch in her breath that turns into a gasp. Her toes curl and her foot cramps. Ben finishes after, thrusts fast and graceless now, and he groans into her hair.

“Okay?” Ryn wonders. She looks as ruined as Maddie feels.

“Yeah,” they both agree, disengaging.

Ben goes to deal with the condom, while Maddie pulls Ryn into her lap, hugs her tight. She showers Ryn’s shoulder with little kisses and the occasional playful nibble. Ben sees Ryn smiling.

“How are you feeling?” Maddie asks, resting her cheek on Ryn’s shoulder. She’s looking up and sideways to see Ryn’s expression.

“Good. Really good.”

“We’re happy to hear that,” Ben says, joining the cuddle pile, encompassing them both with a bear hug.

“You’re sweaty and gross,” Maddie informs him, then kisses him with a smile.

“Thanks!”

“Do you want to get some dinner?”

“God, yes.”

Maddie laughs. She feels weightless and immensely happy. It is her apartment and she is with the people she _loves_ and they just had sex. It feels unreal yet inevitable. (And the bed fits all three of them!) Maddie laughs, and for that moment, everything is right in the world.

They eat dinner on the couch, talking and joking. And then they shower together. It’s a little cramped, but they manage. Maddie feels like there isn’t an inch of Ryn’s skin she hasn’t touched yet, so thorough were her explorations today. Ben’s hands travel the same paths that Maddie’s have taken and by the time they emerge from the shower, he has mapped the entirety of Ryn’s body with them too.

They fall asleep in a loose embrace, with Ryn in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway this is my take. come yell at me about polymarine to @imaginejolls on tumblr


End file.
